In recent years, there has been a case in which a worker at a work site wears a head-mounted display (hereinafter, referred to also as HMD) and terminal apparatus and carries out work with reference to work instructions, manual and so forth. Furthermore, it has been proposed that a support person who supports the worker uses information processing apparatus coupled to the terminal apparatus of the worker through a network to share captured images obtained by imaging by the HMD or terminal apparatus and issue work instructions. At this time, for example, the support person desires to check a captured image in which the manufacturing number of a component appears in some cases.
For example, related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-245313, 2000-184367, and 2005-323310.